Serenade
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS. Joe decided to sing a song to a very special girl after hurting her feelings. JoeMacy


_**Yet another idea! This time, it's a Joe/Macy! I just thought of Joe serenading somebody, and thus, this popped up. I hope you like!**_

_**I don't own Joe's serenading song in here. I found it on a lyrics site and it said it was the lyrics for Don't Speak, but it's not, but it's a perfect song, so I had to use it. So, I have no clue what the name of the song is. If you recognize it, tell me what the name is! **_

**_BTW, you have to have watched the latest JONAS episode to get the reference of the girl in the red dress_**

When Joe saw Macy rounding the corner toward him with a pool stick in her hand, he immediately turned around to avoid getting tackled or injured by Macy. But unfortunately for him, Macy spotted him.

"HEY JOE!" she called down the hall. Joe stopped, grimacing, before turning to Macy who was hurrying down the hall.

"Oh, hey Macy," he said weakly as she stopped in front of him.

"How are you?" Macy asked her second favourite JONAS (Kevin being her first of course). Joe offered a small smile.

"I'm ok Macy. I'm just about to go home though," Joe answered. Macy nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Well, actually that's not true. I have to go beat Louis at pool first," she said, gesturing to a boy just down the hall. Joe nodded, looking for any means of escape.

"That's nice…Macy. I, um, actually have to go now," Joe said quickly. Macy nodded, a frown replacing her smile.

"Are you ok Joe? You seem tense?" Macy asked sweetly. Joe nodded as he spotted Nick hurrying toward the two.

"Hey Joe, Macy. Listen, you know that girl, Annabelle?" Nick asked.

"The girl with the red dress? Duh, I've been talking about her for the last week or so. Why?" Joe asked.

"Well, I heard that she might like you. I guess now it's time to put your plan into action," Nick said, grinning. Macy frowned as she stepped into the middle of the two, almost wacking her pool stick into Nick.

"What plan? What girl?" Macy asked. Joe was so excited about the news about Annabelle, he didn't answer; instead, he smiled at Nick.

"That is so awesome. The plan has to work now; if she actually likes me, it won't fail," Joe said. Nick nodded before addressing Macy.

"Well, there's this girl Annabelle Lee, and Joe's had a crush on her for two weeks or so. Well, he plans to serenade her in front of the whole school, you know, to woo her and win her over," Nick explained. Macy smiled.

"I've always wanted to be serenaded by a JONAS," Macy said dreamily. Joe nodded as he gripped onto his backpack.

"Yeah, that's great. Let's go Nick. We have to get home so I can prepare my song," Joe said distantly to Macy as he pulled his brother down the hall. Macy watched them go, tears springing to her eyes. Joe just totally blew her off, she thought sadly. She held her pool stick as she dragged it along the ground to go beat Louis at pool.

* * *

"Joe, you know you just totally ignored Macy back at school, right?" Nick asked as the two sat in their living room with a guitar as Joe strummed a chord. Joe's eyes narrowed.

"What? No I didn't. I talked to Macy civilly," Joe defended himself. Nick shook his head.

"No, you blew her off; you were quite cold, in fact. As soon as anyone mentions Annabelle, you go off into a weird trance- like now," Nick said as he found Joe's attention drifting. Nick grabbed a soft ball and threw it at Joe's head. It hit and Joe glared at him as he rubbed his head.

"Not cool dude. And I so don't. I'm sure Macy doesn't even care," Joe said defensively, though he felt really weird and didn't know why. Just then, Stella stormed into the room, anger blazing from her eyes. She spotted Joe and immediately walked to him, thumping him on the head.

"What is your problem Joseph?" she asked him. Nick whistled lowly as Joe looked up at his friend.

"What's my problem? What's your problem Estella?" he asked, using her full name. Stella glared as she thumped him again.

"First of all, don't call me that. Secondly, you know what! Why did Macy throw her pool game with Louis and lose? Why was she crying, and all she could say was 'J-J-Joe'?" Stella asked. Nick gave Joe an all-knowing look. Joe thought about it before groaning, burying his head in his hands, setting down his guitar before doing so.

"You serious?" Joe asked. Stella nodded.

"Yeah. What did you do Lucas?" she asked. Joe just kept his head down as Nick explained.

"He kind of blew off Macy today after I mentioned Annabelle, his 'lover' and the girl he's going to serenade tomorrow at school," Nick told Stella, rolling her eyes. Stella groaned.

"And let me guess, you told Macy this, right?" Stella asked sarcastically. Joe and Nick both nodded. "You idiots; you know how big of a fan Macy is. She's always wanted to be serenaded by a guy, but she's never actually heard of anyone doing it. How do you think she felt when she heard Joe was going to serenade some other girl?" Stella asked.

"Wow, Macy said she wanted to be serenaded by a JONAS but I didn't think she really felt that strongly," Nick admitted. Stella nodded.

"And you, Joe, blowing her off and going to prepare to serenade Annabelle probably made her feel stupid or something. I know you didn't know, but still, be a little nicer to my friend," Stella said. Joe finally looked up.

"I know; I'm a stupid idiot with a stupid crush that wasn't thinking," Joe said, and both Nick and Stella could see that he felt bad. Stella softened her voice.

"Fine, I get it. But you have to apologize to her tomorrow; she deserves at least that," Stella said. Joe nodded.

"Of course," he said. Stella nodded once more before grabbing her bag.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. Have a good night boys," she said before leaving. Nick got up as Joe looked at him.

"You have a lot to think about Joe. Besides, you don't need my help for this song," Nick said before leaving, Joe sitting, staring off at where Nick was previously standing. He did feel really bad for hurting Macy's feelings. In fact, he wondered why he acted that way toward her. It was like he was throwing it in her face a little bit. Even if he didn't say anything, he felt a sort of accomplishment that he made Macy cry. Oh god, he made a girl cry. Why would he even want that? Why?

Things really didn't make sense, so Joe lay back on the couch, muttering under his breath as he tried to figure out something to do.

* * *

Macy sighed as she walked with Stella down the hall the next morning, with a soccer ball in her hand.

"Are you ok Macy? I mean, I know you have to see Joe today," Stella asked. Macy nodded as she brushed back her hair.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," Macy said as she spotted Joe walking down the hall with a guitar in his hand, Kevin and Nick following him with a smile on their faces. Joe stopped in front of Stella and Macy. Stella crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here Joseph?" Stella asked icily. Joe gave a small grin.

"Doing a very noble thing; apologizing," Joe said simply. Kevin and Nick pulled Stella behind them as Joe looked at Macy.

"Joe," she said quietly, looking down at the guitar. Suddenly, Joe took her hand and led her to the stairs. He helped her on top of the stairs. Macy looked at him confused, as Joe took the guitar and started strumming it. Both Stella's and Macy's eyes widened as Joe started singing.

_Darling, When I Say I'll  
never leave you  
Seems like you always say  
I __don't believe you  
I no its hard,  
to take it to heart  
After all this time  
But its time to start coz_

I_ no you think, I take it all for granted,  
That's how it looks, but not how I play it,  
I cant make up for what's unsaid,  
But its not what's been going on in my head_

Joe started softly as he played with a smile on his face.

Macy just stared with awe as he serenaded her in front of a growing crowd. He just smiled as he continued singing.

_Im serious ( Serious )  
Yeah baby dead serious,  
Coz I never felt like this before,  
And im not joking anymore,  
Im serious (Serious)  
Yeah baby dead serious  
And you've got to take me at my word  
Forget what you heard coz_

_This time all i really want to say  
Is i miss you everyday,  
So hey hey hey.  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey now hey hey hey_

Joe smiled up at her as a bigger crowd formed. Macy blushed at all the attention as she looked at Joe lovingly. Stella, Nick and Kevin were cheering silently.

_Darling when i say I  
Dont want to loose you,  
Seems like you think  
I just want to amuse you,  
I no its hard to change you mind  
After all times you waited at the line,__t make up for days gone by but I've got you here 1 more time_

_And maybe you think ill never admit it  
Maybe you feel it but you never see it  
I can_

_Im serious, (Serious)  
Baby dead serious  
Im serious ( Serious )  
Yeah baby dead serious,  
Coz I never felt like this before,  
And im not joking anymore,  
Im serious (Serious)  
Yeah baby dead serious  
And you've got to take me at my word  
Forget what you heard coz_

_This time all i really want to say  
Is i miss you everyday,  
So hey hey hey.  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey now hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey hey hey  
hey hey hey now hey hey hey_

Joe finished off the song with a smile as he took Macy's hand and kissed it softly. Macy blushed furiously as she willed herself to stay conscious long enough to find out why he did this.

"Joe, wow, I'm so confused. Why?" Macy asked. Joe smiled as he took her to the side, away from the crowd.

"I'm sorry Macy, for blowing you off yesterday. I was so blinded by a stupid crush that I didn't realize who I really liked," Joe said. Macy repressed a grin.

"But, I mean, how?" Macy asked. Joe took her hands in his, setting his guitar down beforehand.

"I felt really bad yesterday and I couldn't sleep at all. It took a while, but I realized that you aren't a bad girl and you're pretty cute too. I also might like you," Joe said, winking. Macy swooned as her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, a JONAS likes me. Oh my god," she said excitedly. Joe smiled.

"Macy, breathe," he coaxed her. Macy took several deep breaths until she was calm enough.

"Ok, I'm back. Wow, this is so awesome!" she shrieked. Joe smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, you wanted a JONAS to serenade you. Was that good enough for you?" he asked. Macy nodded.

"Totally. Now, are you going to kiss me?" Macy asked. Joe nodded as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, his former crush completely forgotten. On the side, Kevin, Nick and Stella watched this with a grin on their faces.

_**What do you think? I have a Nick/Macy one that will be out tomorrow, which will make six oneshots in six days! And then I have a Joe/Stella one being written, because after watching the latest episode on Youtube, well, how could I say no? So much Joella! **_


End file.
